Black point
by Elyon-chan
Summary: Tú y yo los desafiamos a todos. A sus órdenes y sus leyes. A sus conocimientos y sus mentiras. Tú y yo haremos esto posible.


**Summary**: Tú y yo los desafiamos a todos. A sus órdenes y sus leyes. A sus conocimientos y sus mentiras. Tú y yo haremos esto posible.

**Disclaimer**: No. 6 no me pertenece, gracias a eso puedo fangirlear sin sentirme nada culpable ;D

* * *

><p>Mi vida estaba llena de luz.<p>

Era brillante, tranquila. A mi alrededor solo había felicidad.

Mi vida era brillante. Yo era brillante.

Pero aun con todo lo que tenia, me sentía vacio. Porque esa vida de luz era una fantasía. No era real. Era artificial… era creada.

Vivía en una luz falsa. En una mentira. Lo único que realmente brillaba era yo.

Y entonces, en medio de toda esa luz, apareciste tú.

**_Un punto negro_**.

Alguien que venia desde la oscuridad.

Pero había algo muy raro en ti, porque tú solo dabas más luz que todos los demás a mí alrededor. Solo tus ojos me hacían querer vivir más la vida. Solo tus ojos irradiaban más luz real que toda la ciudad.

Contigo no fingía reír, ni fingía estar feliz. Era algo que realmente me nacía. Contigo no tenía que mentir sobre que me gustara mi vida.

Pero sabia que esto no duraría para siempre. Y así como habías llegado, así te fuiste. Sin ninguna advertencia y de forma violenta. Mi obscuro punto de felicidad se había ido.

Pasaron los años y seguía fingiendo en este mundo falso. Fingiendo arrepentimiento. Fingiendo lealtad. Fingiendo en esta trastornada realidad. No sabía si volvería a encontrarte, pero tenía esa esperanza.

Y entonces, cuando me acerque a la verdad, ellos vinieron por mí. Quisieron sacarme de este mundo de falsedades. Pero no podía decir que estaba realmente agradecido… porque yo no quería morir. No quería hundirme en esa infinita obscuridad. No de esa manera.

Y entonces, volviste a aparecer. Y mientras todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba, yo te seguí.

Esta vez no había sido yo quien te había liberado. Esta vez, tú me salvaste. Esta vez tú me alcanzaste. Esta vez me diste libertad a mí.

Dentro de esas paredes todos pensaran que es una idiotez. Pero si ser estúpido le da a uno libertad, quiero ser estúpido toda mi vida.

Me desharé de todo este conocimiento, toda esta inteligencia que no me deja vivir. Porque todo lo que me dijeron y enseñaron era una mentira.

La historia, mentira.

La vida, mentira.

Las leyes, mentira.

Esta ciudad, una absurda mentira.

Una que en mi inocencia escogí creer. Pero tú, ese punto de oscuridad me ayudo a volver a ver. Estaba cegado por toda esta luz. Yo lo sabía. Cada vez que veía una nube, que sentía una tormenta, que me salía de su control, me sentía mas cerca de la libertad.

Pero solo era pasajera. Solo tú fuiste permanente. Solo a ti no podía dejarte ir. Solo tú me devolviste la vista, quitándome de los ojos esa venda de luz y me sumiste en tu mundo de oscuridad. En el conocimiento real. En la verdad.

Tomaste todo lo que sabia y lo destruiste.

Y por ello no podría estar más agradecido.

Rata callejera. Punto en la oscuridad. Llévame contigo.

No quiero tener que pensar mas, no así. No quiero ser científico ni sabio, solo quiero ver la verdad.

Así que ahora estoy yo aquí. El punto blanco en medio de toda esta oscuridad. Pero no tengo miedo, porque se que estas conmigo. El punto negro en un espacio brillante. Algo irreal, prohibido, imposible.

Tú y yo los desafiamos a todos. A sus órdenes y sus leyes. A sus conocimientos y sus mentiras. Tú y yo haremos esto posible.

Dos extraños. Un dotado y un criminal. Agua y aceite. Ángel y demonio. Un punto blanco y un punto negro. Tu y yo…

_¿Quien hubiera dicho que podíamos ser amigos?_

* * *

><p>¡Terminado! Bueno, la verdad eso fue mas bien fácil, porque escribí esto en un cuaderno en las semanas que no tuve acceso a una computadora con internet. Estaba escrito en su mayor parte, solo cambie unas cuantas cosas, por que solo habia visto el capitulo uno, pero como buena fanática obsesa, no pude evitar volverme una adicta desde el primer capitulo y escribir algo sobre eso. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ya me vi los que me faltaban ;D y estoy esperando verdaderamente impaciente los que siguen :F<p>

Ok, bueno, creo que es suficiente inutilidad por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ^^

P.D.1 Volvi a destripar mi reloj biologico ;D

P.D.2 ¿Te gustaría dejar un review?


End file.
